The Bond Between A l'Cie & A Summon
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: Hope can't help himself from feeling lonely while traveling through Gran Pulse. So, while resting in the village of Oreba, he calls on Alexander for some company.


**Author's Notes: It has officially become headcanon that Hope cuddles or sleeps with Alexander. Because he's like a mother/fatherly figure to the boy. And this is actually my first story of Hope. Whoo! I'm shocked. I love the boy to death but I don't write enough of him. I should work on that. Even more so knowing that I'm trying to get all those trophies. Wish me luck and enjoy!**

**Edit: All errors are corrected.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.  
**

* * *

He couldn't sleep. His environment and situations have changed so much in the past few days that he had become restless if he wasn't used to it. He couldn't sleep when their journey first started, the sounds of the Cieth screaming and screeching all around kept him awake. Before the Purge had started, he was use to the calming and quiet sounds of Palumpolem. And now, he had gotten so use to those screeching sounds that even the quietness of Oreba Village kept him awake. It was too quiet for his liking. Even the sounds of the rust covered bridge in the distance wasn't enough to help him fall asleep.

Hope sighed softly, kicking the blanket off of himself. He looked around at his other two bunk mates. Sazh was soundlessly asleep, the baby chocobo sleeping on the pillow beside him. Snow was snoring away in the other bed, curled up into a fetal position. He wished he could sleep like them. The young boy moved out of bed, slipping his sneakers on before escaping their small room. It was cool out, the wind brushing his hair against his cheek softly. The Ceith that had once been there were gone, probably by the hands of Fang and Snow. "To keep the camp safe for the night" she had told them and that they were going to be doing it every two hours just to be on the safe side.

He couldn't blame them. He wouldn't be happy if he woke up and came face to face with a crying Ceith ready to kill him. Hope shook the thought from his head. This wasn't the time to be thinking about this. He walked away from his temporary room, walking along the path that led down a hill. The two had truly gone a long way to get rid of all the Ceith. From where he was, he couldn't see any for miles. Or maybe they were just scared and sensed the great power the six l'cie held. But even he knew that was crazy talk.

The silvernette looked up at the starry sky, watching as the stars twinkled and sparkled. He wondered for a moment. He wondered if his mom was up there watching down on him. "Mom, I'm doing alright. I promise..." he muttered, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill over. He hadn't cried in a while. He hadn't felt alone for a while, too. There was no need to. He was a strong l'cie and he had Lightning and the others with him. He had no reason to cry or feel alone.

Yet still he did. He missed his mom. He even missed his dad. There were times where he would wish that his life had been changed differently. If he had never visited Bodhum, would he be a l'cie? Would he have ever met Lightning or Vanille? His mom would still be alive, right? So many thoughts and questions had filled his head.

Hope looked at his l'Cie mark, counting the many arrows that had slowly appeared. He wondered for a brief moment if his Eidolon would come to him even though he wasn't in battle. The boy looked up at the sky again before pulling out his crystal, summoning the strong ally he relied on in a pinch. The castle transforming creature landed in a cloud of dust before him, standing up tall and proud. Alexander looked around, a puzzled expression on his features.

"_Master Hope, there is no threat nearby. Why is it that you have called me here?_"

Hope tugged at the tips of his gloves, looking down at his feet. "I just felt...lonely tonight..."

The Eidolon crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side. "_Lonely?_"

"Yeah..." the boy answered, nodding. He looked up at the strong castle. "Can I...sit on your shoulder...?"

Alexander hummed for a moment in thought. He had never been asked this before. It was...strange, but he could not deny such a request. He uncrossed his arms, bringing a hand down to ground level. Hope walked into his palm carefully, as if he was afraid of hurting the Eidolon, before holding on to one of his fingers as he was lifted off the ground. The Eidolon moved the boy to his shoulder, waiting patiently for him to jump onto him and sit comfortably there. The two looked up at the sky, watching the stars together. Already, Hope felt like he was at peace. He felt...safe and less lonely now that Alexander was here.

"Thanks, Alexander. You really helped me..." Hope yawned, resting his cheek against his friend.

"_It is no trouble, Master Hope. I am glad that I could be of service outside of battle_."

A smile graced the boy's features as he sighed softly. There was something about Alexander that made him more safe than he should possibly feel. Almost like a parent. It was the way he use to feel when his mother was alive. And how his father use to be with him. It was comforting and put his mind at ease. He yawned softly, curling into himself. Yeah, he could get use to this feeling again.

Alexander looked down from the stars, spotting the nearby Ceith re-spawning once again. "_Master Hope, you must return to your allies at once_." When no response came to him, he turned his head slightly, spotting the boy asleep upon his shoulder. The Eidolon sighed softly but nonetheless turned towards their camp. As he passed through, he took down whatever Ceith that stood in his way, careful not to disturb his master too much or make him fall from his perch.

The Eidolon reached the camp and carefully lifted his young master off his shoulder and down onto the space beside the doorway. He would have properly put him to bed...if he could fit through the door but for now, this would just have to do. Yet still, Alexander worried for Hope. He wasn't sure when the other Ceith would appear or when his master's comrades would awake. So, until then, he decided to wait by his master's side until they would awaken and find him.

Even Alexander felt a connection to Hope. Never before had he served someone as young as him before. They had been l'cie that were stronger and knew where they had to go even if they had wandered off the path slightly. That was when he appeared before them, ready to guide them on the right path and send them away. Yet, this little boy had summoned him for help completely against his will-like all the others-but his bond felt with him felt stronger.. He felt a stronger urge to protect him than he had for his previous masters. Maybe because he was the youngest of them all. The Eidolon turned his back to Hope, crossing his arms and keeping guard for the rest of the night.

And so, it had become a nightly habit for Hope and Alexander to be close to one another, watching the stars until the l'Cie fell asleep on his shoulder.


End file.
